


How to make this Dramatic?

by Splashedsidewalks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cheese, Drama, Gen, Saw this scene in the theater and couldn't help but write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashedsidewalks/pseuds/Splashedsidewalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A highly random, slightly cheesy monologue of the final scene of Star Wars Episode VII</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make this Dramatic?

What would be the best spot to make a dramatic first impression? Near the end of the temple or the clearing directly in front of where she would appear? Probably on the grass, he didn't want to seem unwelcoming. Just dramatic.

There was a difference. 

He felt rather than saw her approach, cresting worn stairs cautiously. It had been long- _too long if he actually considered the time frame_ \- since he had last been around another person. He would have sensed anyone at this point, he could tell when fish got too close to the shore and were washed up by the waves... the Force responded much more to a thinking, creating person than it did any crustacean.

But this one... he had noticed her the moment she entered the atmosphere like a shooting star; the Force practically curled around her.

They had finally found him.

He counted in his head, 1, 2, 3, then turned slowly, feet almost sliding across the dirt.

She was younger than he had expected, _then again, had he been much younger?_ Her eyes were dark and earnest, drinking in his appearance with intelligence that added years to his estimate. Barely taking her gaze off him, she reached into her bag and pulled out a silver cylindrical object.

Well... he had never thought he'd see that again. 

Luke Skywalker tugged back his hood and stared at the girl who would drag him back into the universe and at the weapon that would change them both. 

And he smiled.


End file.
